moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Exodar
The Exodar is the capital city of the Draenei and is currently ruled by the Prophet Velen, the spiritual and governing leader of the Draenei people. The Exodar, while once serving as an interstellar ship, was permanently grounded after a fateful crash onto the Azuremyst Isles of Azeroth. The crash of the Exodar injured and killed hundreds of the Draenei on board as well as launched the Draenei into the affairs of Azeroth. Now, many of the refugees have pledged their blades, their spells and their infinite, immortal wisdom to the Grand Alliance. As of recently, the ship's repairs were completed, and the Exodar is fully operational. It is guarded by several hundred Draenei vindicators, anchorites and mystics and save for the sabotage that initially grounded it, and it has remained almost entirely unbothered by the Horde or rogue agents of the Alliance. History The Exodar was an interstellar satellite structure of the fortress of the Tempest Keep created by the Naaru, which was held by the Sin'dorei that followed Illidan, and was also the place in which Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider captured the sole Naaru occupant, M'uru. Seeing the need to escape Draenor to another world once again, Velen led a raid on the Exodar with his people in order to seize it and escape. The battle was extremely close, as the battle even continued on board the ship as it travelled through space. The Sin'dorei on board soon learned of the Draenei's intentions, and sabotaged dimensional engines of the vessel. This sent the Exodar hurtling through the Twisting Nether until it crash-landed on the nearest planet, Azeroth. Government The Exodar is ruled by the Prophet Velen from his library-turned-council room in the Vault of Lights. While there is little debate if Velen is the sole leader of the Draenei people, First Shaman Nobundo can be considered a close advisor of the Prophet, thanks to his affinity for the elements and his courageous acts during the Draenei's flight from Outland. Another spiritual font lies far below, in the core of the ship. The Naaru, O’ros, can be labeled as the essential reactor for the ship, and the holy energy outpouring from this entity powers the ship itself, keeping things like heating and lighting regulated throughout the ship. While O’ros cannot be considered a physical leader of the Draenei, it is a powerful symbol of hope, compassion and safety for the Draenei and is closely guarded by some of the Exodar’s best soldiers. Economy The Exodar is quite a wealthy city, however, is also quite isolated. Much of their trade and commerce stems from the cultivation and harvesting of crystals in the Crystal Hall of the Exodar. These crystals are not only used to repair the Exodar but are shaped and adjusted for the signature armor and weapons of the Draenei people. Along with this, the Draenei supplement their unique system of commerce with ample hunting and fishing on the Azuremyst Isles. Venison and salmon have become a staple of the Draenei diet, thanks to the abundance of fish and game on the islands. Despite agriculture taking a backseat, efforts have been made to cultivate and germinate seeds gathered from Argus, Draenor and other planets on what little arable land there is on the isles. Along with this, attempts have been made to domesticate the native moongraze stags, but the lack of ample pastures and the abundance of natural predators has made this task difficult. Along with this, there is a small amount of caste bias. Many of the Broken that accompanied the Draenei on their initial escape from Outland are treated as a sub-species and many of the Broken work as laborers and laymen in the belly of the ship. They spend their time harvesting crystals and finishing the last of the Exodar's sorely needed repairs. The primary exports of the Exodar are crystals, venison, hides, metal scrap and exotic fruits/vegetables. Religion While many of the Draenei people are stalwart adherents of the Light, many found and base their faith upon the physical manifestations of the Light, known as the Naaru. These beings are entities of nearly unending power and are unceasing fonts of the holy energy of the Light. These Naaru are revered very nearly as gods, and many Draenei invoke their name in blessings and prayer. The general well-being and health of these Naaru are monitored and maintained by the priests of the Draenei, known as anchorites. While rare, untended and unheeded Naaru can and do enter death cycles. These cycles are cataclysmic and will often result in the actual absorption of light (both holy and visible), such as what occurs to this day on the remains of the Oshu’gun, the ship that bore the Draenei from Argus. Category:Places Category:Cities Category:Exodar Locations Category:Azuremyst Isle Locations